Soul society's nightmare
by otomemichieve-sama
Summary: story about two girls entering soul society turning some peoples lives upside down - suck at summery ocxbyakuya & ocxhitsugaya read and review rated T in future chapters for swearing cursing and attempt of doing black magic FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

Soul society's nightmare

Kurokawa Rei and Sakurakoji kina are students who are currently studying in order to become a shinigami everyday they train hard and they obtain top makes at their school this there story after when they graduate the academy and get assigned to a squad …. The chaos has only started

"REI! What squad did you get assigned to "? Hearing a familiar voice Rei slowly turned around to see kina her child hood friend smiling at her

"Oi you idiot don't shout in my ear, it is staring to hurt now"

"That's not fair Rei anyway what squad are you in "?

"I got assigned to team ten"

"NOOOOO IM IN TEAM 6 NOOO WE ARE SEPRATED NOW"

"Come on its not that bad kina I'm really jealous of you, you get thee hottest captain in the entire soul society I get a damn bratty small short captain"

"But Rei he is damn cute"

"Whatever lets hurry we need head to our squads and get tested or else we are going to be left out"

~ Time skip ~

Rei and kina have arrived at their new squads and joined the lines. The lines so long and it took forever to reach them but eventually it was their turn. Both kina and Rei couldn't help it but feel nervous already.

"NEXT! Sakurakoji Kina it is your turn"

"H-HAI coming Sakurakoji Kina de su it is a pleasure to meet you" * bow *

~Kina did not predict what came next the red headed man simply chuckled at her she look shocked did she do something wrong kina began to panic what should I do what should I do she chanted in her head~

"Kina no need to be formal I am the vice-captain of squad 6 name is Abarai Renji nice to meet you, now since we introduced ourselves you will need to fight me to obtain a seat are you ready Sakurakoji Kina"

"YES SIR! I am ready any moment"

Kina couldn't herself but smirk she was going to kick his ass no matter how weak kina look she did gradated with the highest marks she was also very well know during her school time for her blood thirst towards her opponents. Kina was sure that she will obtain a seat no matter what she had to this was her and Rei's promise.

"BEGIN!"

Renji and kina both drawled out their zanpakto. Kina was the one to make the first move she charged at Renji but Renji blocked her sword. She then jumped to the air and flipped then she disappeared Renji knew that she had use shumpo but he could sense her were about at all until a huge clash was heard Renji barely blocked the blow kina gave him. Renji had no choice to use his shikai.

"Growl zobimaru"

Kina also unleashed her zanpakto "clash tsukishimei"

Everyone around kina was shocked when she unleased her sword her appearance change she still wore a black robe but there was black wings coming out of her back her sword changed into a huge scythe there was chains attacked to the ends of the scythe they wrapped around her arms. Kina then charged at Renji attacked him however Renji blocked he attack and then hit her with a kido. Kina fell painfully to the floor, Renji slowly walk to her and helped her up….

"Sakurakoji Kina from today on you are assigned as third seat in squad six congratulations"

Kina couldn't help herself but cheer she was so happy she didn't realize that someone was watching her carefully this person was no other than the captain of squad six Kuchiki Byakuya. Kina through to herself this is the happiest day of her life she did the boldest thing she ever did she hugged Renji and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Renji blushed immediately when his cheek can in contact with kina lips the people around them had their jaws dropped. They were shocked by kina's move she kissed Abarai Renji the second most feared man in six squad.

"Arigato Renji san I will work my best in squad six and make this squad proud"

Kina walked away from the blushing Renji and the crowed simply skipping away like a child but when she skipped pass Byakuya she simply smile at him and bowed then she was completely out of the sight

~ Renji's prolog ~

This girl is interesting why did she kiss me she looks kind of cute like a harmless little chick but she is also very strong too hm~ I guess I can make her mine

~ Byakuya's pro ~

This girl she kind of reminds of hisane but she was different her long black hair was tied back and she was also fairly short for her age but the smile of hers and her fighting it somehow interest me. She isn't afraid of me like most people and that smell when she walked pass me it was so enchanting she smelled like Sakura flowers.

~ Meanwhile with Rei~

Rei was getting restless so far nearly ten people have challenge her to a fight but none of them was able to beat her. Rei prayed that she could fight someone worthy of her soon thinking about this is making her blood boil she was craving blood spilled how beautiful it looked when it poured Rei bit her lips a little and smirk this was going to fun.

"NEXT! Kurokawa Rei"

"YES SIR!"

"Oh my what a cute girl are you hello my name is Matsumoto Rangiku I am the vice-captain of tenth squad you will be fighting me in order to obtain you seat in the squad, if you are ready now you may begin"

"Yes ma'am I'm ready"

"BEGIN!"

Rei and Rangiku drawled their swords. Rei began her attacks she first charged head on towards Rangiku but she blocked her attack Rei then began her second attack she mange to hand a hit on Rangiku's side however Rangiku began fighting back too Rei smirked when she released her sword.

"HAINEKO"

Rei then also released her sword…

"DANCE HANATSUKISHIME"

Rangiku couldn't see what was charging at her she was down in a flash after she was hit by Rei she saw her shikai form her sword changed into two the one in her right hand had the colour of gold while the other was pure sliver her long black hair changed into the colour of white and it was untied her robe changed into the colour of black and gold Rangiku had to admit she look beautiful and deadly.

Rei slowly walked towards Rangiku she held both of swords in one hand and offered her hand Rangiku took the hand and thanked Rei.

"Are you alright vice-captain?"

"I am fine Rei chan but also your shikai form it looks amazing I hope we can become friends how about we go for a drink tonight? "

"Sure vice-captain"

"Call me Rangiku I hate being formal Rei chan"

"* chuckling * okay Rangiku san"

"Kurokawa Rei from today you are third seat in the squad I hope you can work well"

"YES RANGIKU SAN"

"Kurokawa Rei I except you to obey all of my commands when you are in my squad"

Rei heard a deeper voice that came from behind her she release her shikai form and turned around her brown colour eyes were meet with turquoise coloured one everyone around her then bowed towards the owner of the voice. Rei also bowed she knew that this is her captain Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Yes Hitsugaya taichou I will work well are not cause any troubles"

"I have high expectation towards you work well"

Hitsugaya said nothing more he then walked away from Rei. Before he left he looked at Rei one more time and realise that she was smirking towards him this really did irritate him but he said nothing more and disappeared from everyone's sight

~ Rei's prolog ~

Hn~ that's captain I see he is kind of short but those eyes they are beautiful he told me not to cause trouble but trouble is my middle name. I guess I will have plenty of fun here I can wait.

~ Hitsugaya's prolog ~

That new third seat there is something about her not right I could sense her blood thirst also she has more power than she look like however she did look cute- wait cute no but she did look beautiful her long black hair that reaches her waist also her eyes they are beautiful it was a mixed of brown and black. She is interesting but I have to keep an eye on her.

~ Time skip ~

Kina, Rei and Rangiku met up as promised. Rei introduced kina to Rangiku, Rangiku couldn't help it but hugged Kina in her eyes Kina looked so cute like a little chick. She just wanted to pet her more but then she realized that she was suffocating the poor girl so then she let go of her. Rei simply laughed at what happen to Kina but kina was sending glares towards Rei warning her she will get her back later. The three then walked into a bar and sat down and began their endless drinking competition and was soon joined by some others.

"*hick* Rei chan you can really hold your liquor you too kina"

"Hehe not really Rangiku san look at kina she already passed out I think we should end this competition and head back before captain gets pissed at us"

"Okay lets head back * hick hick* kina chan wake up its time to go"

"Okay* hick* lets go back"

Rei and Rangiku dropped kina back to her room and then headed back to their rooms they reached Rangiku's room first Rei bid her farewell Rangiku hugged Rei and suggested that they have another drinking competition another time. Rei simply laughed and said yes while herself headed towards the room. She changed out of uniform and put on her night robe then she slipped into her futon slowly letting sleep taking her away.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul society's nightmare: chapter 2

_"Where am I, It's so dark I'm scared". _

_"That's right Rei don't forget you are the child of darkness, no matter how hard you try you will one day kill your love ones._

_"THAT'S NOT TRUE I WILL NEVER KILL ANYONE IT'S NOT TRUE YOU LIAR!"_

_"Hehe, we shall see my dear Rei one day I will dye your life with pure black and destruction. You will become one with "us" and rule this world through fear and violence"._

_"NO, YOU LIAR I WIL NOT SIDE WITH YOU"._

_"We shall see Rei who will win in the end no matter what I will dye in black for you are the person that I loved the most, may we meet again my dear sister"._

Rei's eyes shot open, her eyes were filled with fear and sadness. It took her a while to realise that she was dreaming that same dream that haunted her for nearly 100 years. The memories of her brother Kyoya flooded her mind, it's been nearly 100 years since her brother killed their entire family and ran away. Ever since that day her brother killed her family she swore she will take his head herself, from that moment on she locked herself from everyone else. She will always wear a fake smile in front of other people, but all of these change when she met Kina. Kina was so kind to her even if no one cared about her kina will.

**_~Flash back ~_**

From Rei's memories she met kina in her second year at the academy. This day was pretty much Rei's normal routine go to school, A's her tests, try out new kido's she invented. However today was different the fact that everyone was talking about a fight that is going to occur after classes. This somehow caught Rei's attention, it was not uncommon for third years to pick on second years however the fact that a girl was fighting caught her eye. It was just after classes Rei was forcing her smiles again towards her admirers and followers, occasionally she will hear the girls scream and the boys whispering about getting her in their bed. It may not seem like it but what Rei really want to do was to hurry up and get to the fight however her fan club was not helping at all. Rei somehow managed to get to the fight in time, she squeezed into the crowd to get a better view only to catch the thirds years ganging up on kina.

What Rei saw shocked her kina was on the ground badly injured. She was over bleeding however she still had a goofy smile on her face.

_"You guys are weak I will win for sure * smirks*"._

_"I don't think so Sakurakoji Kina you are weak admit it and become my women"._

_"Hehe it is a sham but I can't sempai after all I can't put myself with scum"._

_"YOU BITCH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

_"Try me if you can sempai"._

The third year the charged are Kina she barely blocked the flying sword. Before she could even breathe she was hit with another powerful swig, kina thought to herself she was definitely going to die. She had so many regrets, she didn't even get to be a captain yet. She didn't even find the killer who killed her clan she said in her mind

_"Gomen Tousama, Kaasama and everyone I was not able to avenge all of you please forgive me"._

Kina was ready to feel the impact, however it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to only see a girl standing in front of her blocking the blade. She was shocked that the most popular girl in the grade saved her.

_"Are you alright Sakurakoji san?"_

_"H-hai l'm alright"._

_"That is a relief Sakurakoji san"._

_"Now sempai will you kindly forgive Sakurakoji san I'm sure she didn't mean to cause you trouble". * Smiles*_

_"Well if it isn't Kurokawa Rei"._

_"I am honored that sempai you know me" * smiles*_

_"Sure I do, who will not you are ranked number one among all the girls who guys want to date"._

_"Really that is a surprise"._

_"After all you are one of the bitchiest girls in the school"._

_"You sure about that sempai aren't you one of the most perverted guys in the school"_

_"Y-you BITCH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

Rei did nothing but only stand there and smile, everyone around began to worry about her. However Rei didn't care about her opponent at all after all she is one of the top students in the grade. She may look cute, weak, and frail but under her covers she is a beast that can't be stopped once engaged in battle.

Rei's opponent charged at her with power swigs coming from his zanpakto but none mange to make contact with her body. Before her opponent could send another swig Rei flashed step behind him and whispered something before she completely knocked him out. Everyone was shocked, how did Kurokawa Rei the nicest girl defeat such a powerful third year. But the celebrating came first everyone cheered at Rei's victory and of cause her fan club was by her side worrying about her.

_"Rei sama are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? Please show me your wounds" one of the girls besides her said _

_"I am quite fine, please check kina san's wounds Sai san * smiles*"_

_"Rei sama how did you know my name? I am very horned that you know my name * blushes *"_

_"Oh that of cause I know everyone in our grades name and that also included you Sai san"_

_"Thank you Rei Sama!* bows*"_

_"Now Sai san can you be a dear and treat kina san's wounds that will be much appreciated"_

_"Y-yes Rei sama I understand"_

Rei simply smiled at the blushing girls in front of her. She then patted her head and urged her to go treat kina's wounds. The girls walked over to kina's side and treated her wounds Rei was just about to leave when she heard a voice speak.

_"OI! Kurokawa why did you save me?"_

_"That is because I think that it is necessary to help out a fellow class mate and friend Kina san"_

_"Hn~ I see you pretty interesting Kurokawa hey lets be friends"_

After kina said that sentence nearly everyone's jaw dropped. Sakurakoji Kina the most feared student in their grade just asked Kurokawa Rei the most popular girl to be her friend.

_"Sure why not kina san? Oh can I please call you kina and can you please call me Rei"_

_"Okay well nice to meet you Rei"_

_"Nice to meet you to kina"_

_Everyone was shocked Rei their Rei is now friends with Kina. Kurokawa kina known as terror kina. But Rei simply smile and helped kina up avoiding everyone's gaze Kina and Rei slipped away from the crowd._

_"Rei want to go for a drink since we don't have classes anyway?"_

_"Sure why not I'm craving sake at the moment anyway"_

_"YOSHI! Then let's hit the bar"_

_"Okay kina *smile/ giggles*"_

The night passed by really quickly as kina and Rei continued to drink they found out more about each other. Kina was shocked that Rei had her entire family killed same like her, the two girls continued to drink slowly opening up to each other. By the time they left the Bar they have not just become friends but they have become buddies for life….

**_~ Flash back end ~_**

Rei chuckled at the memory her school days sure was good after she met Kina. Everything changed she opened up to her and showed her true face's. When she was with her she could always smile a true smile and be herself. Rei snapped out of her thoughts when she remembered that she had to report for duty in her captain's room. God why did he call her so early, Rei's head stilled hurt from her nightmare but she couldn't care less. Rei got up and got dress she did her hair today in a lose pony tail. After Rei finished dressing she walked out of her room only to hear a loud banging noise. That noise could be nothing else an intruder has evaded soul society. Rei quickly ran outside and went to report for her duties…..


	3. Chapter 3

Soul society's nightmare part 3

_So I haven't done the disclaimer at all for two chapters I feel really bad about it since Bya-kun was hunting me down the other day …._

_Byakuya: Rena why haven't you been writing * pissed * _

_Rena: eetto…. About that I had national exams and tests…_

_Byakuya: so what is the excuse for you Michi? _

_Michi: same reason as Rena _

_Rena: says the person who was eating cake the whole time "looks at Michi "_

_Rei: WHAT EVER! GET STARTED ALREAY _

_Kina: * nods nods* hurry _

_Rena & Michi: so we __**DO NOT **__own bleach if we did the plot will be different! That's all enjoy minna ^_^_

The loud banging noise continued it was driving Rei nuts. She was not sure what was going? Or who was the person causing all of this racket however Rei could not care more, she was going to find at in the captains room….

~ Meanwhile in the tenth captains room ~

"MATSUMOTO! WAKE UP AND GET TO WORK NOW"

"* yawn * Ah what a nice sleep * blink* OH! Captain did you say something?"

"* angry marks * MATSUMOTO GET UP NOW WE ARE GOING THERE ARE INTRUDERS!"

"You could have just say so captain *smile*"

Just when Hitsugaya and Matsumoto was about to leave Rei walk throw the door with a goofy smile on her face.

"*smile* YO! Captain Rei reporting for duty"

"Oh great Rei I want you to go and assist captain Kuchiki now with his battle"

"Yes sir as you wish then will you please excuse me *bow *"

Rei wasted no time in reaching Byakuya she saw kina sitting on a giant rock nearby. Out of kina's nature she was carefully observing Byakuya's opponent, the opponent was a young boy with orange hair if she was right his name was kurosaki Ichigo. She heard that he was able to defeat the third seat of 11th squad Madara, ever since her first day Rei hated Madara not because he was sexist but also a big baby. So Rei was pretty happy that Madara's ass got kicked by a young boy, Rei found herself chuckling at the man's defeat. Rei walked over to kina and took a seat next to her closely observing Byakuya.

"Yo! Kina so how life with Mr handsome over there"

"You mean captain Kuchiki hardly that man is a slave driver he made me do a whole pile of paper work because of Renji didn't do it * sigh*"

"HAHA! Sad life Kina Captain Hitsugaya is alright to be honest he spends most of the time doing the paper work so then I don't have to * smile *"

"OI! Rei bitch trade captains with me I hate my captain he is a sadist person"

"Sakurakoji Kina I am still here you know * glares at Kina *"

"OH SHIT! Kina you forgot he is still there right "

"DAMMIT! * whacks ground* I FORGOT THAT SON OF A mphf"

Before Kina could say the word Rei covered her mouth and lectured her about manners, however kina was just yawing as Rei was lecturing her. That is when a loud yell was heard Rei stopped and turn around towards the source of the voice.

"HEY YOU BYAKUYA DON'T JUST IGNORE ME AND FLIRT WITH A BUNCH OF GIRLS!"

The person screaming was no other than the orange hair boy Ichigo. Rei simply smile and apologies the battled continued that's is when until Byakuya used his Shikai.

"Chirei senbonsakura"

"Looks like the sadist captain is finally getting serious Rei * smirk *"

"Indeed he is Kina let us enjoy the pleasure of seeing it"

After Byakuya used his shikai he found out the shocking truth of Ichigo mastering Bankai already. Before Byakuya can recover from his shock Ichigo already went into Bankai mode, both Rei and Kina where shocked however both recovered back into their normal selves quickly. The battle continued to drag on until Ichigo defeated Byakuya, before he can deliver the final blow he was stopped by Rei.

"That is enough Kurosaki san you have already proven yourself right and won over both me and Kina so what is it you desire"

"I want to save Rukia and bring her home with me *looks at Rei*"

"very well I understand you can go on and save her while we will take care of Captain Kuchiki here *smile*"

"Well thanks then Rei and kina you guys sure are nice kids *pats head *"

"*angry marks * VOOOIII DID YOU JUST CALL ME A KID YOU PUNK I'VE LIVED TEN TIMES YOU HAVE SO DON'T YOU FUCKEN DARE CALL US KID SON OF A BITCH"

"Well I've got to go see ya *flash steps away*"

"*smile* Kina your manners are really terrible do I have to give you a lecture * sadist smirk*"  
"Urrr Rei I think I'm alright good now "

"Now for you Captain Kuchiki you will not interfere with kurosaki san or else you will suffer the consequences yourself very badly *smile*"  
"I don't need a you to lecture me third seat Kurokawa"

"Captain Kuchiki I will like to advise you people lose things very quickly including people they hold dear, that's why please take this chance to reconsider whether you are right or not"

After Rei said those she and kina Flashed stepped away leaving a confused and troubled Byakuya behind, he really did not know why she said those word towards him or why her eyes seemed so sad. The usual kina who will not stop jumping around acting like a kid was sad her eyes will filled with hatred and pain. Byakuya did not know what happened to them, but for one thing he know for sure that both of them harbor deep hatred inside their heats. Byakuya simply got up and decide that he will put things straight, never once in his life time did he wanted to break a law. Not after what happened with hisane he swear in front of his parent's grave he will not break a law ever for anyone. But today he wanted to change Byakuya look up towards the blue clear sky, he held his gaze for a moment Rei's words and kina's face flashed in his mind over and over again haunting him.

He never hated kina before she was always different than other people in his eyes, he loved the way when she would smile and blush. From many points she was very different hisane the elegant princess who changed his life forever. But she was special, she is a light that walked into his life never did Byakuya wanted someone so badly kina was the only one who gave him the feeling. He wants to hold her and take away the sadness and hatred in her heart, Byakuya finally understand that he loves kina.

_Rena: so this is the end of this chapter I know it does not really make that much sense but wait I will update on Tuesday then the story will fit in perfectly _

_Michi: * eating cookies* Hn~ I see Bya-kun finally finds out what he should do _

_Rena: yes he does but shhh don't let him see it or else he is gonna kill me TT~TT _

_Byakuya: I already saw it Rena so why did you make me like kina _

_Rena: cause I can * sticks tongue out *_

_Kina: 0/0 * blush * I-I hate you Rena and Michi you guys are the worse how dare you guys ship me with this sadist person _

_Rei: awww kina is acting so cute ._

_Rena & Michi: maybe we should ship Rei with hitsugaya _

_Rei: * smile* don't even think about it _

_Rena & Michi: * evil smirk * then it is decide we will ship you guys together _

_Hitsuguya: RENA MICHI! _


	4. Chapter 4

Society part 4

_Rena: YAHOO FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING GOMEN MINNA FOR NOT UPDATEING _

_Michi: *sigh* there was no toshiro and Rei moment there is but so less *pout * _

_Rena: well about that * sweat drop * * gulp * Rei kind of Urrr blackmailed me _

_Rei: *smirk* if you write something fishy I will kill you got Rena_

_Rena: okay got it _

_Kina: VOOOIIII GET ON WITH THE STORY RENA MICHI _

_BYAKUYA: hurry up or else personally deal with you guys * drinks tea *_

_Rena & kina: WE DO NOT OWN BLEACH BUT ONLY OUR OWN CHARACTERS NOW BEGIN _

Rei and kina flashed stepped to an area that was deserted and quite. Rei simply look at kina with a sad look she asked for help to save Rukia after all she doesn't want to see people get hurt any more. Kina agreed to help only on one condition that Rei will fight her when they get back, Rei chuckled at Kina and said yes both of them for a split moment had wild beast like looks in their eyes. Rei simply flashed stepped to where Rukia was going to receive her execution so was glad to see Ichigo there…..

"Oh I see kurosaki san you already made it one step before me *smile*"

"Oi you're Rei so you came after all I guess thank you now can you please help Renji to take Rukia away"

"I'm sorry kurosaki san I am afraid that I can't do that after all you are only a substitute shinigami your powers are incomplete, however I am a full fled death god and I may be some assistance to you young one *smile*"

"Uh…sure…..wait ….DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOUNG ONE! FROM APPERANCE I AM WAY OLDER THAN YOU"

"….AHAHHAA KUROSAKI SAN I AM NEARLY 700 YEARS OLD EVEN THOUGH I LOOK YOUNG"

"OI REI WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME WELL I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW YA 700 YEARS OLD"

"I'm sorry kurosaki san now shall we get to business to save lieutenant Rukia now *smile*"

"Ya got that right we better beat some sense to these old geezers"

"Ahlala kina what are you doing here"

"If there is a fight there will also be trouble there I am trouble so I should be here"

All of the captains that were present at the grounds were shock Third seats Kurokawa Rei and Sakurakoji Kina betrayed them. This was especially a shock to Hitsugaya after all Rei was his third seat he may not admit it but he was interested in he since she was different from every one…..

"THIRD SEAT KUROKAWA REI HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME"

Hitsugaya' voice boomed in the area, he was angry that Rei brought sham towards his squad but he was also pissed at the cocky look Rei had on her face…

"I'm sorry captain I am just following in what I believe that I right as you can see the council is wrong lieutenant Rukia is innocent even a child can see it, the council is blind but that does not mean we are blind I will continue to fight in what I believe that s right…..

"That does not give you the right to betray the council even if you are my third seat I will personally handle you if it is necessary to knock some sense to you"

"I'm sorry captain I'm really am but I can't what an innocent person die no I can't not like to they my family were murdered"

Rei looked at hitsugaya with sad eyes. She really did hate betraying someone's trust but she had to in order to fight for what she believes, she didn't really understand this feeling in her chest it hurt a lot. Her heart was hurting like a thousand blades stabbing her heart I didn't understand this feeling but she will one day find the answer.

Just as the argument broke out Aizen and his gang appeared in front of everyone. They found out the shocking truth of what Aizen did everything was done by him.

"You must be joking you captured Rukia for such a reason, you used use and trick us"

"Captain Aizen is this some kind of bad joke you used to Rukia san to trick all of us"

"That's Rei my cute little sister Aizen here plotted everything"

Everyone was shocked by the new voice but to Rei it is a voice that she cannot forget after all of it was the voice of her family's murderer, this voice yes it was no other than Rei's older brother kyoya.

"K-kyoya…w….what…..that can be YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE MISSING WHAT ARE DOING HERE YOU BASTARD"

"Ma my cute little sister why don't you calm down a little bit since it's been a while since I last visited you is this how you greet your older brother *smirk*"

"I have no words to say to a monster who murdered his own family *glares*"  
"what my kawaii sister you have hurt your own older brother with your words how cruel are you I feeling so hurt"

Rei's older brother was acting hurt but his expression suggested otherwise. Kyoya was looking at Kina with a wild beast's expression, this couldn't help it but send shivers down kina's spine. It had been the first time ever since scared kyoya what appeared to be Rei's older brother look at her with a look that he wanted to roast her like meat and the eat her. Kina was over whelmed by fear she was scared she can feel it something bad is going to happen.

"Oh I see you must be Rei's friend * wicked smile * I wonder how will Rei fell if you broke you slowly"

"NOOO DON'T TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH HER I WILL KILL YOU"

But Rei was too late kyoya impaled his long blade in kina's body. Kina didn't even have the time to react she simply embraced the pain delivered by the blade. Rei was shocked as Kina slowly fell to the ground before she could fall any further Byakuya caught her just in time he held her in his arms, with great fear in his eyes.

"Sakurakoji kina I command you not to die open your eyes"

"*cough cough* captain Kuchiki I am alright don't worry about me I can still fight"

"No you are no longer able to fight at all rest don't worry your friend is alright"

"b-but captain Kuchiki"

"No buts rest"

With Byakuya's words echoing kina's head as she lowly closed her eyes while holding onto Byakuya's haori's sleeve. Rei was shocked I voice echoed in her head to do something to kill kyoya he hurt her best friend she must kill him no matter what. With that decide Rei's spiritual pressure started to rise the air and ground around began to shake violently, her eyes were glowing red fill of killing intent. Black tattoo marks began to appear on her body her once neat kimono was torn her black her was turning into a snow white. The black pattern stretched from her arms to her face until her entire body was covered in the pattern.

"KYOYA YOU BASTRAD I'M GOING TO FUCKEN KILL YOU BRACE YOURSELF!"

"COME MY SISTER THAT IS IF YOU CAN"

"I AM KUROKAWA REI THE 33 SECOUND SUCCESER OF THE KUROKAWA CLAN IN THE NAME OF KUROKAWA CLAN'S NAME I SHALL PUNISH YOU!

"I see you have learned the forbidden technique, I've always wanted to learn it but father never taught me if he did I wouldn't of kill him"* smirk*

"I see you have lost your heart brother it is a sham that I have to use this"

Everyone was shocked even the first squad captain was surprised himself how could a small third seat have such dangerous power. The air began to crackle the once bright sun was replaced by a pure black moon, a dangerous aura surrounded Rei. Aizen, Gin, Kaname stared at Rei with amusement especially Aizen he has taken a liking towards Rei's powers he believes that it may be great use to him...

"KUROTSUKI BIND THIS EVIL TO ITS GROUND MAKE IT ROT INTO THE GROUNDS CHAIN HIS SOULS TO THE DEPENDS OF HELL IN EXCHANGE TO GRANT HIS PUNSHIMENT I USE MY LIFE AS A AFFORE TO THE GODS OF THE WEST EAST DRAGON OF THE RIVER I COMMAND YOU TO BIND THIS SIN IN YOUR NEVER MELTING ICE BURN IN THE HELL OF FLAMS"

Before Rei could fire kyoya flashed stepped behind her and knocked her out, he sent her gently down and walked towards Aizen and they departed for Hueco Mundo Rei woke up for a split second to see her brother smiling at her before she was out completely….

_Michi: yes it's over OMG can't believe we survived this _

_Rena: it was hard with all them disturbing me damn brats _

_Kina: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY _

_Rena: n-nothing I said you and Byakuya should get married and have kids _

_Kina: m-MOTHER BIPP MOTHE BIPP DIG A BIIP HOLE AND BIPP DIE _

_Rei: * sadist smirk * kina manners do I need to repeat my self _

_Byakuya: scatter senbonsakura * starts to chase Rena * _

_Rena: MOTHER OF A GOD THIS IS WHAT I GET AFTER WHAT I DID FOR YOU _

_Hitsugaya: Rena you deserved it _

_Michi: * edits planning story * I shall ship rei with toshiro MUHAHHAHHA _

_Rena: WELL SEE YA MINNA I WILL UPDATE SOON AHHHH * RUNS * _

_Byakuya: Michi and Rena are no longer able to say this read and review _


	5. kidnapped

Soul society part 5

Rena: shut up or else I'll make Byakuya gay * smirk*

Byakuya: * glares* scatter senbonsakura

Michi: * gulp* RUN FOR YOUR LIFE RENA

Rei: * wakes up from see* ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK OR ELSE I'LL FEED ALL OF YOU GUYS TO HOLLOWS * evil aura*

Michi & rena: gomen also we have Aizen today to do the disclaimer

Aizen: rena and Michi do not own bleach * smile*

Rena: YOU CREEP AIZEN YOSHI LETS GET STARTED!

* * *

Nearly a week has passed since kyoya and Rei's encounter. Ever since then Rei was asleep she was like sleeping beauty waiting for her prince to wake her up. Even if hitsugaya was disappointed that Rei betrayed him, he still couldn't let her go. Every day hitsugaya will sit beside Rei's bed hoping that she will wake up soon, from time to time he couldn't help it but run his cold fingers across Rei's face. Kina was already completely healed thanks to captain unohana, but she was still worried about Rei unohana said that she will wake up but it will take time.

On a sunny morning Rei slowly woke up her eyes first cracked opened to see a tired and asleep hitsugaya next to her. Rei slowly sat up and gently shook hitsugaya, he stirred in his sleep mumbling her name. Rei couldn't help it but blush that is when she ran her finger against Hitsugaya's face, the young captain eyes snapped open only to see Rei gently cupping his cheeks. Hitsugaya stood there flushed but he soon recovered and began to ask Rei when has she awaken that is when a hypo kina came running the room.

"* slams door * OH MY FUCKEN GOD REI YOU'RE AWAKE"

"Sakurakoji third seat quite it down Rei just woke up"

"Shut up chibi get out of my way"

Kina shoved hitsugaya way and saw Rei smiling a weak smile, she couldn't help it but tears began to flow down her green eyes. Rei smiled at her friend and gave a hug to her calming her down. Meanwhile Captain Unohana walked in the room and asked that Rei get dressed immediately even though she felt sorry for the girl but, she was to report for duties.

Rei got dressed in her normal attire a black kimono and her zanpakto loosely hung next to her waist. Rei left her hair down normally she would have tied it up but to day she was just too tired to tie it up. Rei deemed herself to be presentable she flashed step out of the building where the healing facilities were located. She began to pick up speed until she arrived at the first squad's headquarters, she opened the door and was greeted by the head captain himself.

"I see you are third seat Kurokawa"

"*bows* yes sir third seat Kurokawa Rei at your service"

"I see you have healed completely"

"Yes sir may I ask what mission is it I have to carry out?"

"You are to protect and escort orihime inuoe back to the world of the living"

"The female Ryoka? As you wish sir I shall guard her with my life"

"They are currently at the senkai located south east you are required to meet up with them now"

"As you wish sir"

Rei flashed stepped to the senkai she was greeted warmly my orihime, she smiled at her and thanked her for escorting her. Rei and two other shinigamis walked into the tunnel, they began to run to the exit that is when one of the guards were hit by a cero. Rei and the other shinigami went into combat mode but before Rei could react the other death god was brutally killed. Orihime began to tremble in fear as she saw a shadow appear and calmly approached her and Rei. Rei was unsure but she promised orihime that she will protect her even if it means that she dies.

"Orihime chan I'll protect you stand behind me"

"b-but Rei san you just recovered from your wounds"

"Those are nothing I'll be fine you don't need to worry about me"

"For a women you sure are confident"

The enemy in front of them spoke calmly as he began to show himself. This man no espada is ulquiorra Rei remembered clearly Ichigo mentioning this man to her. Ulquiorra approached and Rei and orihime, Rei began to slowly cover orihime up with her body that is when ulquiorra began to speak again.

"You women will be coming with me * points at orihime*"

"N-no why do I have to go with you"

"If you don't come then I'll kill all of your friends"

"Espada you think I will let you kill her friends?"

"You death god shall not interfere with me when I'm talking to the girl"

"O-okay I got don't hurt Rei san my friends I'll go with you"

"NO YOU'RE NOT GOING WITH HIM ORIHIME!"

"You are also to come with me death god Aizen Sama has taken an interest in your powers, he will like you to help him"

"I refuse! I will not work for a traitor"

"Then I'll I will kill the man you love and you dear friend"

"NOOO don't you dare touch them"

"Come with me and your friends won't be hurt"

"* bits lips* I got it I'll go"

"You have 24 hours until I pick you up use your time wisely, however you are only allowed to say good bye to one friend if you tell anyone else where you are going I'll kill them"

Rei dropped weapon and placed it back into the shield, she tighten her fist can sighed. She had no chose but to agree with his conditions if she didn't the precious people in her life would be killed. It was the same for orihime too, Rei felt the girl beside began to tremble she stood there hugging her in silence.

It was the promised time when they will meet up, in the end Rei said good bye to Kina in a very weird say they went out and had a drink. Rei and orihime arrived the meeting place they were greeted by ulquiorra. All of them walked in silence until they arrived at the other side of the portal, orihime and Rei were greeted by Aizen and his lackeys.

"I am grateful that you can orihime and Rei, I know this maybe a bit too fast but orihime will you care to show me your powers by healing grimmjow's arm"

"Hai Aizen sama"

Rei stood there and stared at orihime working her magic, she was well aware of orihime's powers. Orihime was concentrating on healing grimmjow's arm that is when luppi interrupted.

"Aizen sama are you crazy there is no way a mere human can heal wounds!"

"Women if you can heal his arm I'll kill you…I'LL KILL YOU!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LOWELY HOLLOW"

This time it was Rei who talked the hollow was really getting on her nerves, she was on the edge of killing since her death god senses are telling her too. Luppi and the rest slowly turned their head back only to be greeted by a pissed Rei, luppi found that interesting that a weak female death god is changing him. However he did not know that Rei was not weak she is strong, she is a beast that can't be tamed by anyone.

"HUH? YOU SAID SOMETHING WOMEN YOU'RE JUST SCUM YOU CAN BEAT ME"

"Are you 100% sure about that hollow"

Before luppi can realise he was already sliced in half by Rei's katana, everyone stared at Rei with amusement even Aizen himself. Rei walked calmly back to her original spot while cleaning her katana which got stain by the luppi's blood. Just as Rei returned to her spot she felt a pair of strong familiar arms warped themselves around her. This is no doubt kyoya Rei's older brother's doing.

"My cute beautiful little sister is here"

"Let go of me kyoya"

"But I don't want to"

"Let go or else I'll kill you now at this spot"

"That was very unnecessary kyoya Rei has just arrived here she needs her space, and also Rei and orihime you have both proved you use to me. Welcome to las noches Rei and orihime"

* * *

_Rena: finally finished * falls to floor * I'm so tired _

_Michi: me too _

_Rena: Gin be a dear and do your work please?_

_Gin: *smile * why not….rena and Michi do not own bleach and also all of you guys out there read and review_


End file.
